


A Not So Distressed Damsel

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aziraphale is a Knight, Aziraphale is not a fighter, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is a Princess, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ficlet, Flash Fic, Implied Relationships, Implied Violence, Inaccurate King Arthur, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), King Arthurs Legend, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Crowley, Swords, They're still oblivious tho, War, i think, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Crowley is a princess within the castle of King Arthur, until a siege against it begins





	A Not So Distressed Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Fairy Tale

Crowley had to admit that sometime in the interim of centuries she got bored being the temptress or thief on the street. Somehow in her boredom she managed to become a princess among the knights of the round table and King Arthur. Really it was a title alone but she took great joy walking around in plush skirts and relaxing in her time at the castle. It was a moment to breathe, to forget about Below or Above. 

Until a particular knight who never raised his helmet around her burst into her room. His voice echoed off the helmet as he called to her,

“Mistress, the castle is under attack, King Arthur has ordered your safety.” 

Crowley couldn’t help but grin, as if she needed the help. But she gathered up her skirt anyway and followed the young man to the exit hidden under the stairs. Behind closed doors she could hear the clanging of swords and screams of men in battle. Part of her heart ached for the loss she knew they were about to face, but it was part of her job to make sure they lost. 

The narrow stairways were dark and rats squeaked underneath hidden crevices. The knight however seemed unaffected, his hand rested heavy on the hilt of his longsword and they walked in silence. 

Outside the bounds of the castle they only met a small group of opposition. While the Knight was easily overwhelmed by three of the attackers, Crowley managed to rip a sword from one of their scabbards. If the Knights face hadn’t been covered, she would have seen his shock and awe. Metal clashed with metal as she blocked with practiced ease and sliced straight through armor like it didn’t exist. Blood dribbled onto the dirt but never stained her dress and when it was all over, she wiped it from the blade against the leather sheaths before finding one for herself and fastening it around her waist. She was surprisingly strong as she helped the knight to his feet. 

“Are you sure the King requested my protection or yours?” She teased. Her eyes reached the helmet just as it was being removed.

“If I’m being honest.” Aziraphale mumbled, “the King said nothing of the sort. But it’s going to get messy in there and…” He stared at his feet. “I know it bothers you.” 

Crowley would never admit that he was right or that she was filled with relief to see him. But she still appreciated his company as they walked along the countryside to their next destination. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you enjoy my work please leave me a comment and a kudos I love to hear from you. 
> 
> For the next few prompts I might take a short break from GO to get my creative juices flowing again but we'll see.
> 
> If you'd like to keep up with my work follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
